No One Would Notice
by The-Otaku-Fangirls
Summary: It would be so easy...so easy to end it all...No one would notice he was gone... PruCan. T for language. Yaoi


_NO ONE WOULD NOTICE_

By Burnadette Woods

Matthew Williams paced around his kitchen. He twirled a small object in his hands; a somewhat dull kitchen knife, though sharp enough to cause some damage if an accident were to happen. However, accidents were the very least of Matthew's problems or worries at the moment.

Matthew was tired of being forgotten. Tired of being ignored. Almost nobody noticed him, and when they did, it was only for the few minutes it took to ask who he was or pick on him.

"Not like they even remember me the next day…" he muttered to himself. He turned the knife over in his hand again, the violet blue eyes of his reflection staring back at him from the cold weapon. It would be so easy…so easy to end it all…

…No one would notice he was gone…

He took a deep breath and angled the knife so that it was pointing towards his chest; right toward his heart. He took one final breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip, bracing himself for the impact…

"MATTIE!"

The Canadian's eyes snapped open.

"THE AWESOME ME WANTS PANCAKES!"

Gilbert.

Matthew had forgotten about the Prussian who was already stumbling down the stairs, his clumsiness more than likely do to the effects of a hangover. Matthew fumbled with the knife in his hand and just missed cutting himself trying to find a place to hide the utensil. He had just resolved to hide the knife behind his back, having found no other place to conceal the weapon, when the Albino stumbled down the stairs from the guest room where he had passed out in the early hours of the morning.

The Prussian had been staying with Matthew since his brother, Ludwig, had kicked him out of the house. He had then moved into the Canadian's house, having stated, _"It should be an honor for you to have the awesome me living under the same roof as you!"_ accompanied by his all-too-familiar smirk. The smaller blonde had merely sighed, given the Prussian a small smile, and pointed Gilbert to the guest room.

"_Why did I even let him stay here?"_ he thought frantically as said man made his way to the kitchen, clutching the door frame for support. Still holding the knife in a firm grip behind his back, Matthew tensed as his crush entered the room. Yes, Matthew did have a….._small _crush on the older male. It was true, almost nobody noticed him, but Gilbert always did. Gilbert always noticed him, and never forgot who he was, and not only that. The platinum blonde could be arrogant and annoying at times, most of the time, actually, but he could be…caring.

If Matthew was ever sad, Gilbert would try to comfort him. If Cuba mistook Matthew for his twin, Alfred, Gilbert would always be there, telling him that Cuba was just "not as awesome" as the Canadian. Come to think of it, Matthew was the only person, other than the self proclaimed "awesome" nation himself, that the albino had deemed "awesome".

Gilbert's brows furrowed in confusion as he stood in the doorway. There was Matthew, one of his hands behind his back, and looking somewhat suspicious and guilty of something. They stood there for what seemed like hours before Matthew finally spoke up.

"H-Hey, Gil…"

"…Mattie, what are you hiding." It was more of a statement than a question, and a blunt statement at that. Matthew seemed to tense even more.

"Nothing...What are you talking about?" Matthew tried to fake a smile, but failed miserably. He hoped Gilbert would still be brain dead enough from the hangover not to notice.

The Prussian's expression didn't change. Another moment of silence passed between the two.

"Mattie…don't lie. What's wrong? You're hiding something and it's not awesome." The fake smile vanished from Matthew's face as it fell. He looked down at his feet, refusing to look Gilbert in the eyes.

"It's nothing…n-nothing important at least…"

"Mattie, look at me." The blonde didn't look up. "Mattie…" Still, nothing from the Canadian. Matthew cringed slightly at hearing a soft frustrated sigh from in front of him, followed by footsteps. He was surprised, though, when he felt a hand under his chin, gently tilting his head up and forcing him to look into Gilbert's crimson eyes, which, for the first time he'd ever seen, were full of concern. Their faces were a mere few inches apart. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I…" Matthew was at a loss for words.

"Please…tell me…" Gilbert's soft and concerned expression suddenly changed to something more serious. "Tell me what you're doing with this." In a split second, the Prussian grabbed Matthew's arm and brought it around in front of him, revealing the knife still clutched tightly in Matthew's hand. Gilbert's face bore and expression of what looked like anger, disappointment, and….something the younger male couldn't quite tell…

"Mattie, what the Hell were you planning on doing with this?" he demanded, snatching the knife away from the startled and somewhat confused Matthew.

"I…I was…I-I mean I…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Well?" The Prussian was obviously pissed.

But Matthew lost it.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Je suis désolé! I'm j-just sick and tired of everyone forgetting about me! They _never_ remember me! Nobody! Ne jaimais!" he wailed as tears came to his eyes without warning and his cries turned to sobs. "I-I'm sorry, but e-everyone always forgets me! Even my brother and Papa! I just can't take it anymore!"

Now it was the Prussian's turn to be surprised. He'd never seen Matthew like this before. Sure, he'd get upset when he got mistaken for Alfred, or when Francis forgot about him, but he had no idea he felt this bad about it.

"Mattie…" he started, but was quickly interrupted by Matthew's apologies.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just th-that…n-nobody cares about me…so what's the point of living…" he trailed off.

"Mattie, _I_ care." The younger male's eyebrows furrowed at this in agitation and he looked back up to meet Gilbert's face.

"Sure, you care!" he yelled. "'Cause I'm the one who buys food and pays the rent and the electric bill and the water bill and the power bill! I pay for everything! I do all the work around here and all you do is come home at some ungodly hour in the morning, drunk off your ass, and pass out in your room! And sometimes you don't even make it that far!" Matthew knew most of the things he said were true, but that the Prussian didn't do _nothing_. Gilbert would always help out around the house: washing dishes, doing laundry, and whenever Matthew would come home from work, the house would be spotless.

It probably didn't mean anything, though…It was more thank likely just a habit he had picked up from his younger brother. "I swear! You're so arrogant and rude!"

"_And comforting and funny,"_ he thought subconsciously.

"You-You're so annoying! And…And…AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I LOVE YOU!"

It took Matthew only a few seconds to process what he'd just yelled at the Prussian and regret saying them. He clasped his hands over his mouth in some attempt to take it back. But it was too late. He'd said he loved Gilbert.

The platinum blonde's eyes widened in shock. His grip on the knife loosened and it slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor and resting beside his feet. The two stared at each other; one in horror, the other in complete shock.

Matthew didn't know what to expect. Would Gilbert laugh? Would he be angry? Matthew could imagine the albino simply walking out the door, never to return. But the Prussian didn't move. He didn't say anything. His expression slowly changed from shock to something unreadable, until he spoke.

"You…You love…me?" Matthew couldn't help but notice how blood red eyes softened ever so slightly. Not risking another outburst of sobs, Matthew bit his lip, nodded and returned his gaze to the floor.

Gilbert couldn't believe it. Matthew loved him?

No…

Matthew loved him _back_? Gilbert had had a crush on Matthew for a while now. That was one of the reasons he had gone to Matthew first when looking for a place to stay after Ludwig had kicked him out. The Prussian didn't have a job and hadn't had one since…

…well…

…he didn't like to think about his past anymore…

But ever since he'd moved in with Matthew, he'd clean and help around the house as much as possible. He did whatever he could to try to make it up to the blonde for letting him stay at his house. And it always pained him to see the Canadian upset. Seeing the younger male cry always made Gilbert's heart drop, so he would always do his best to comfort Matthew whenever he was upset.

He did all this hoping to get closer to Matthew, but he only seemed to think of the Prussian as a friend…and nothing more. The older male wouldn't admit it, but he had become somewhat depressed by this fact, though he told himself that being able to spend time with the Canadian was enough. He would just put on a fake smile throughout the day and wait until he went out to the bar to mope in drunken sadness.

But now…Matthew really did love him? Gilbert was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the blonde in front of him mumble something.

"I…I-I'm sorry…"

The old male's eyebrows furrowed slightly at this. "…What?"

Matthew winced as he felt his heart breaking. "I-I'm sorry…Please…don't be angry…I u-understand if you don't return my feelings…I-I'm used to it anyways…I'm just stupid for liking someone who won't like me back…" Matthew's voice began breaking as tears threatened to spill over again that day. "I'm sorry…" He braced himself for whatever would happen next. He was almost sure now that Gilbert would laugh at him or storm out the door

However, the Canadian was unprepared for what happened next. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips press against his. His eyes widened and he felt himself frozen in place. He couldn't think. He could barely process what was happening. He could feel his heart racing; beating rapidly in his chest. Gilbert was kissing him. Just as Matthew's mind was comprehending this, Gilbert pulled away, breaking the kiss, but leaving his arms wrapped around the blonde.

"Mattie, why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, crimson staring into violet.

"I-I…didn't know how you'd react…o-or if you'd feel the same…" Matthew averted his gaze. "I was just...sort of afraid…"

Gilbert tightened his hug on the smaller male. "Mattie…I like you. I have for a while, but…I didn't want to just say it…I was afraid, too. We have an awesome friendship already, and I didn't want to risk ruining it…" The Prussian could feel his face getting hot. He knew he was blushing, but he was finally telling Matthew how he felt. How he'd felt for so long. "I don't have a job, but I try to help out as much as possible; mostly with cleaning…and whenever that unawesome jerk, Cuba, mistakes you for Alfred, I've always tried to comfort you…but…you only seemed to think of me as a friend…"

Matthew couldn't believe what was happening; what he was hearing from the platinum blonde. He stood there in shock, listening to the older male's confessions. "But Mattie…" The albino continued, pulling away from the embrace slightly to look the Canadian in the eyes. "…I love you."

Gilbert searched the younger male's face, but his expression was unreadable; overtaken by shock. He watched as tear's rolled down the Canadian's cheeks yet again, and he didn't hesitate to wipe them away. "Mattie, please don't cry."

The blonde didn't stop, though. The tears the Prussian had wiped away were quickly replaced and began flowing more quickly, until Matthew was sobbing. He sobbed and sobbed and buried his face in his newfound lover's chest, hugging him tightly. Gilbert pulled the younger male closer, stroking the wavy blonde hair comfortingly.

It felt so right to be holding Matthew in his arms, though it still made his heart feel heavy to see the younger sobbing, let alone to see him upset. "It's ok, Mattie. Please, don't cry." The Canadian pulled away from the embrace to look up at Gilbert. Matthew gave him the most sincere and loving smile the albino had ever seen.

"Thank you, Gil." The platinum blonde smiled genuinely, unlike his usual smirk, and pressed his lips to Matthew's again, only this time savouring the feeling; the taste of Canadian's lips. They were so soft…

They pulled away only when air was needed, much to both of their reluctance. Once again, blood red met violet blue as Gilbert's expression changed to one more serious and concerned.

"Mattie, please…promise me you won't even _think_ about killing yourself _ever_ again."

The despair that had swallowed Matthew, before the Prussian had stopped him from ending his life, returned at said man's words.

"I'm sorry…I promise…I won't try to kill myself ever again…I won't even think about it." The rare, genuine smile returned to the Prussian's face, and, just like that, the blonde's despair left him. Gilbert pulled the Canadian into another tight embrace, and Matthew knew that he would never feel alone in the world again; not as long as he had Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: YAY~ First fanfic finally finished ^^ Tell me what needs improvement and what REALLY needs improvement . **

**I'll be writing more one shots until Em finishes "_The Jog_". After that...yeah, I'll probably just keep writing more one shots. Suggestions are welcome...cause I'm out of ideas ;A; All I could come up with was a REALLY depressing poem about HRE...which, I'm a decent poet, but compared to Em? -shakes head- She could put a goth poet to shame...**

**Well, that's all.**

**Wait.**

**No.**

**One last thing.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I lost The Game.**

**HAHHAHAHAHAH! -runs away-**


End file.
